1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to 2-(4-aminobutoxy)stilbenes and their acid addition salts which are pharmacologically active as anticonvulsants and skeletal muscle relaxants.
2. Description of the Prior Art
British Pat. No. 1,307,436 discloses 2-(2-aminoethoxy)stilbenes and 2-(3-aminopropoxy)stilbenes, which possess analgesic activity, while they do not possess anticonvulsant activity which is a characteristic feature of the compounds of this invention. On the other hand, the compound of this invention possess little, if any, analgesic activity.